gabrielolxpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isekai Anime Battle
I have been pretty obsessed with anime since ERB season 5 has ended, if you couldn't tell by now. So here's a weeb battle. Cool cool. This time, we got the main male protagonist and female protagonist of the popular action/adventure anime, Sword Art Online, Kirito and Asuna, rapping against the main male protagonist and female protagonist psychological-horror/fantasy anime Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World (Re:Zero for short), Natsuki Subaru and Emilia, rapping against the main male protagonist and (one of three) female protagonist(s) comedy/fantasy anime, God’s Blessing on this Wonderful World! (more known as KonoSuba), Satou Kazuma and Aqua. Which series is the better "Trapped in Another World" anime of them all? Also, if you are planning to watch these anime, I suggest doing so first, since there are spoilers ahead. Don't even ask me what kind of casting is this Sword Art Online Brian Walters as Kirito Arden Cho as Asuna Arden Cho as Sinon (cameo) KonoSuba EpicLLOYD as Satou Kazuma Anna Akana as Aqua Anna Akana as Megumin (cameo) Anna Akana Darkness (cameo) Re:Zero Nice Peter as Natsuki Subaru Dodger as Emilia Nice Peter as Betelgeuse (cameo) Battle Kirito in gray, Asuna in orange, Kazuma is in green, Aqua is in blue, Subaru is in yellow, Emilia is in purple, and Megumin is in red. EPIC RAP GABRIEL OF HISTORY! VS! VS! Lyrics= 'Sword Art Online:' Ranking top in the chart, (1st list novels) No need to envy, (death) Kirito won't be Mr. Nice-Guy in front of foes. Starburst Stream's flow 'Re:Zero:' 'KonoSuba:' Take the steal from this pathetic NEET; Don't get your panties in a twist. eat words. Eat my fist! So come join the Axis Cult! My Goddess, are YOU that useless? |-|Rap Meanings= ("Begin" was replaced by "Battle Start" is a reference to the first episode of ''Sword Art Online (SAO) when Kirito activated SAO the game. "Link start!" was the quote he said upon closing his eyes to start his gaming experience. The phrase is also quite popular among the fanbase.)'' Alternate ideas just for the LOLs Geniuses vs Idiots.png|'Sora and Shiro vs Kazuma and Aqua' (Another World anime Game No Life/KonoSuba, Geniuses vs Idiots) Torturer vs Tortured.png|'Natsuki Subaru vs Vlad the Impaler' (Tortured vs Torturer) Swords fuck you.png|'Kirito vs Cloud' (Swordsmen) Black swordsman here we go.png|'Kirito vs Guts' (BLACK SWORDSMEN) RemXDeath.png|'Rem vs Rem' (Rems associated with ''Death)'' Trivia, if you are that curious Battle *At some point, I thought Sora and Shiro from No Game No Life should be in the battle, instead of Subaru and Emilia, but then I would have to redraw the cover art. *Originally, Megumin and Darkness of KonoSuba was going to rap with Kazuma and Aqua, but then the battle would have too many rappers if six isn't already a lot. Personal *The first anime I've ever watched was Doraemon; but the first one that got me into watching more anime was KonoSuba; In fact, I bought the light novels of the series just so I can fill the void after Season 2 ended. *Check out the list of anime I've seen.